Inevitavel
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Como foi a verdadeira 1a vez de Clark.


**Inevitavel**

Autora: Leanna

Resumo: Lex convida a turma para a inauguração de uma danceteria em Metropolis. E o inevitável acontece entre Clark e Lois.

Spoiler: Lucy (a fic se passa entre Lucy e Ônix)

Sexta-Feira à tarde. Clark e Chloe acabaram de ser convidados por Lex para irem à inauguração de uma nova danceteria em Metropolis e no momento Chloe tenta convencer Clark de que seria uma boa para levantar o animo de Lois que anda meio para baixo desde seu encontro com Lucy há dois dias.

CHLOE: Então? O que me diz?

CLARK: Blue Rose?

CHLOE: Vai ser legal! Tecnicamente nós já somos maiores de idade. E a Lois vai ter outra coisa em mente que não seja a Lucy e o General.

CLARK: O que ela disse?

CHLOE: Ainda não falei com ela.

Nesse momento Lois entrou na sala do Torch.

LOIS: Falou com quem?

CLARK (DESCONVERSANDO): Depois te mando aquela matéria Chloe.

E ele deixou as duas primas a sós.

CHLOE: Tá a fim de ir na inauguração da Blue Rose?

LOIS: Aquela danceteria nova de Metropolis?

CHLOE: Essa mesma. Lex acabou de convidar a gente.

LOIS: A gente?

CHLOE: Eu, você, Clark, Lana...

LOIS: E ver o Smallville suspirando a noite toda pela Lana? Dispenso!

CHLOE: Qual é, Lo?

Chloe deu um de seus irresistíveis sorrisos.

LOIS: Tá certo! Mas só porque eu tô precisando mesmo arejar as idéias.

Sábado aproximadamente meia-noite, danceteria Blue Rose, Metropolis.

O lugar está fervilhando de pessoas que conversam, bebem e dançam. Em uma mesa reservada na ala VIP estão Lex, Chloe, Clark, Lois e Lana. Jason tinha outros compromissos e não pode ir junto.

LEX: O que estão achando?

CHLOE: Não pensei que uma usina abandonada daria uma danceteria tão legal.

Horas atrás quando Chloe disse que Lana iria sozinha Lois ficou ligeiramente desapontada, mas agora tem que admitir que Clark não está reagindo exatamente como ela imaginara.

LOIS: Alguém tá a fim de tomar alguma coisa?

Chloe e Lana se entreolharam, em duvida. Lex se adiantou e fez o pedido por elas.

LEX: Um brandy e dois martinis de maça.

LOIS: Boa pedida.

LEX (PARA AS GAROTAS): Vão gostar.

LOIS: Me dá uma mãozinha, Smallville?

Clark e Lois deixaram a mesa em direção ao bar.

Lois se debruçou no balcão ao notar que um dos bartenders era seu colega de faculdade.

LOIS: Jake!

O rapaz foi até eles.

JAKE: E aí Lois! Sumiu!

LOIS: Férias permanentes forçadas.

JAKE (RINDO): Sei. O que vão querer?

LOIS: Um brandy, dois martinis de maça, ...

De repente um grupo de rapazes passaram pelo bar espirrando algo em todo mundo.

LOIS: Ei! Bando de babacas!

Por um segundo Lois se sentiu levemente atordoada, mas ao que a musica mudou ela puxou Clark pelo braço.

Hella good; No Doubt +

LOIS: Vamo' dançar!

CLARK: Lois, peraí. E a bebida?

LOIS: O bar não vai sair andando!

Ela começou a dançar e se insinuar para Clark que ficou parado no meio da pista de dança, tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer com Lois Lane.

Lois tirou a blusa de manga preta e jogou longe, ficando somente de jeans e um top também preto. Clark, sem graça, olhou para os lados e notou que apesar do lugar lotado, poucos pareciam se importar o atrevimento da garota.

Ela então se aproximou mais dele, dando-lhe um beijo, que a principio não foi correspondido. Mas, insistente, Lois repousou as mãos sobre os ombros de Clark e de repente o beijo esquentou.

LOIS: Uau.

Ela passou a mão direita nos cabelos. Clark deu um passo para trás.

CLARK (CONFUSO): O que foi isso?

LOIS (DECEPCIONADA): Tava bom demais!

Ela pegou no braço de Clark e pode notar uma reação estranha sob a pele dele.

Clark agarrou Lois pela cintura e a beijou novamente. Discretamente Lois passou a pulseira que estava usando para o pulso de Clark. E continuaram se beijando no meio da pista de danças.

Do alto da ala VIP, Lana foi a primeira a localizar o casal na pista de danças, no meio de uma rodinha que se formou para observá-los.

LANA: O que eles tão fazendo?

LEX: Parece que estão se divertindo.

Chloe notou que por um instante Lana pareceu magoada em ver o show que Clark e Lois estavam dando.

CHLOE: Tem alguma coisa estranha aí.

Lois olhou a seu redor e notou que estavam sendo 'assistidos'.

LOIS: Isso aqui tá muito cheio.

CLARK: Conheço um lugar perfeito.

Os dois deixaram a danceteria.

No estacionamento, Clark pegou Lois em seus braços e em segundos estavam sobrevoando os céus da cidade de Metropolis.

LOIS: Caramba! Você é cheio de surpresas!

CLARK: Ainda não viu nada.

Ele sorriu. Ela sorriu de volta.

LOIS: Pra onde a gente tá indo?

CLARK: Vai ver.

Pouco depois, Clark estava entrando com Lois pela janela de um luxuoso apartamento.

LOIS: Tem certeza de que tá vazio?

CLARK: Morei aqui um tempo. Sei que ainda não foi vendido.

Ele ascendeu as luzes e deu uma conferida geral no local.

CLARK: Exatamente como eu deixei.

Lois apagou as luzes. A iluminação agora são as luzes da cidade e da lua cheia que entram pelas paredes de vidro do apartamento.

Ela sentiu as mãos de Clark em sua cintura. E seus beijos em sua nuca. Então se virou, ficando de frente para ele. O beijando e tirando sua camisa que ficou caída no chão quando ele a pegou em seus braços e levou-a para o quarto.

Dia seguinte, 11:30 da manhã.

Clark acordou com o clarão do sol entrando pelas paredes de vidro. Estava confuso e atordoado. Foi quando ouviu um gemido. Olhou para o lado e viu Lois deitada na cama, dormindo como um anjo, de bruços abraçada a um travesseiro. Nua. Ainda mais confuso, Clark continuou deitado na cama, a observando. Pela primeira vez ela parecia tranqüila. Em paz. Bonita. Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, pensando que aquilo devia ser um sonho. Mas não era.

Pensou em levantar, mas algo o prendia a cama. Alguém. Por uma estranha razão Clark Kent não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lois Lane. Poderia ficar ali para sempre, a admirando.

Distraído em seu recém descoberto sentimento por Lois, Clark ouviu um telefone tocar ao longe e pensando ser sua super-audição, continuou na cama. Mas o barulho não parou. Na verdade aumentou. Então Clark se deu conta de que era seu celular que estava tocando. Vestiu seu jeans e quando chegou para atender, a linha caiu, mas ele checou o numero e viu que era Chloe. Clark olhou novamente para o quarto, de onde ainda podia ver Lois e pensou por um instante se deveria ligar de volta. Afinal, isso significaria que Chloe logo estaria chegando e o momento mágico em que se encontra agora terminaria.

Ele ligou.

CHLOE: Onde se meteram?

CLARK: Lembra do apartamento que fiquei da outra vez?

CHLOE: Como entraram aí?

CLARK (FINGINDO): Na verdade nem sei direito. Acordei com o celular tocando.

Chloe contou que conseguiu uma amostra do spray que estavam borrifando nas pessoas e era uma droga que havia sido roubada dos laboratórios da LuthorCorp por um ex-empregado. Era uma solução feita a partir de uma enzima retirada dos parasitas encontrados nas cavernas Kawatche que faz o corpo humano produzir uma quantidade muito grande de adrenalina.

CHLOE: Segundo o engraçadinho da danceteria, o efeito passa em doze horas.

CLARK: Ainda temos meia hora.

Clark ouviu um barulho vindo do quarto.

LOIS: Vai demorar, Smallville?

CLARK (PARA LOIS): Eh, só um minuto! (PARA CHLOE) Tenho que ir.

CHLOE: Vou arranjar uma desculpa pro Lex e pra Lana e vou direto pr'aí.

CLARK: Anh, tá certo.

Ele desligou o celular e estava voltando para o quarto quando Lois o surpreendeu, usando somente sua camisa. Ela o beijou e Clark retribuiu. Se deixou levar por seus sentimentos mesmo sabendo que Lois estava drogada. Era impossível evitar.

LOIS: Quem era?

CLARK: Chloe.

LOIS: Ah! E o que ela queria?

CLARK: Saber se tá tudo bem.

Quando deu por si, Clark percebeu que Lois estava desabotoando seu jeans.

CLARK: Uou! Peraí.

LOIS (SORRINDO): Ontem não tava reclamando.

CLARK: É, mas agora é diferente.

LOIS: Não é não.

CLARK: É sim.

Ele tentou se afastar dela.

CLARK: Lois, é melhor a gente se trocar. Daqui a pouco a Chloe chega.

LOIS (DESAPONTADA): Pra estragar a brincadeira!

CLARK: Ela chega em meia hora.

LOIS: É tempo de sobra.

Ela beijou Clark novamente. Mas dessa vez, por mais duro que fosse, Clark não retribuiu e se distanciou de Lois. Ela olhou para o braço de Clark e não viu a pulseira.

LOIS: Cadê minha pulseira?

CLARK (CONFUSO): Que pulseira?

LOIS: Minha pulseira vermelha que pus no teu braço ontem, oras!

CLARK: Quê?

Lois saiu andando pelo apartamento a procura de sua pulseira. Clark usou sua visão de raio-x e encontrou a pulseira caída ao lado da cama.

CLARK: Lois, vamos fazer o seguinte. Troca de roupa que eu procuro a sua pulseira.

LOIS: Ok.

Discretamente Clark foi até onde a pulseira estava e a chutou para debaixo da cama. Enquanto isso Lois tirou a camisa que estava usando e jogou de volta para Clark, começando a se trocar sem a menor cerimônia bem em sua frente. Apesar de fazer coisas que nunca pensaria em fazer em sã consciência, Clark sempre se lembra do que fez sob o efeito da kryptonita vermelha. E dessa vez não é diferente. Ele precisou usar toda sua força de vontade para não mandar tudo pelos ares e tomar Lois em seus braços novamente.

Estava perdido em suas lembranças, vendo Lois se trocar, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Rapidamente ele vestiu sua camisa e foi atender. Era Chloe.

CHLOE (DEBOCHADA): Parece que a noitada foi boa!

CLARK: Não é o que tá pensando.

Lois apareceu na sala puxando os cabelos que ficaram presos no seu top preto.

LOIS: Não faz idéia priminha!

Chloe tentou esconder a pontinha de magoa ao ouvir aquilo, até porque sabe que sua prima está fora de si.

CHLOE: Então... vamos? Lex e Lana tão esperando a gente na mansão Luthor.

LOIS: Lex e Lana? Não tem nada mais interessante pra fazer?

CHLOE: A gente pode saltar de pára-quedas mais tarde, ok?

LOIS: Prefiro voar.

Ela olhou para Clark que se fingiu de desentendido.

Fim


End file.
